


Девичник

by karla90



Series: Helen and Philip [14]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Belly Dancing, Boss/Employee Relationship, Character Study, Crack, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Domestic Bliss, Drabble Collection, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Group Sex, Morning Sex, PWP, Party, Polyamory, Post-Episode: s04e04, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Slut Praising, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: Эбби, Эмили и Джесс хотят отомстить Филипу, но кое-что идет не по плану.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Girl party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431757) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90)



Филипа окружили и загнали в угол в лаборатории Эбби. Яркий свет отражался от стен и слепил после вечерней темноты снаружи. Когда Филипа срочно вызвали в ЦИА, тот встретил его запустением, словно вымер, и Филип, ничего не подозревая, ступил в ловушку. А когда двери за ним захлопнулись и не пожелали открываться, ему не осталось ничего другого, как двинуться дальше вглубь, пока в одном из коридоров его чуть не подстрелили из станнера и он бросился бежать. Теперь, тяжело дыша, Филип смотрел на своих преследовательниц.  
\- Что это значит, Эбби? Эмили? Что тут происходит? Вы ловили какое-то существо?  
\- Нет, Филип, - Эбби не собиралась опускать станнер, нацеленный прямо на него. - Мы ловили тебя.  
\- Зачем? - искренне не понял Филип.  
\- Видишь ли, Филип, ты делаешь то, что считаешь нужным, распоряжаешься жизнями: нашими, существ. А мы считаем нужным тебя проучить.  
Филип все еще не понимал и, видимо, его недоумение отразилось на лице и вывело Эбби из себя.  
\- На колени, руки за голову! - произнесла она, вскидывая станнер. Филип медлил. - Или хочешь проваляться в отключке следующие пять минут?  
Филип нехотя подчинился.  
\- Хорошо, - одобрила Эбби. - Ты любишь отдавать приказы, но здесь командовать будем мы. Мы думали, что с тобой сделать, Филип. Оглушить, раздеть, связать и в таком виде выставить на улицу, всем на посмешище? - Филип поморщился. - Или просто начистить тебе физиономию? - Эбби подошла, наблюдая за ним сверху вниз. Филип опустил глаза. Конец станнера коснулся его подбородка. - Смотри на меня, Филип, - произнесла Эбби. И он встретил ее внимательный, изучающий взгляд. - А ты ничего, знаешь? Жаль было бы портить такую красоту, - Эбби прошлась пальцами по его щеке. Против воли Филип поддался прикосновению и потянулся за ним. Чертова привычка. И, кажется, это не укрылось от Эбби. - Или мы найдем тебе применение получше?  
Эбби бросила вопросительный взгляд на Эмили. Та кивнула. Эбби опустила станнер и отложила его на лабораторный стол, а сама потянулась к поясу брюк.  
\- Присоединяйся, Джесс, - вскинув голову, она посмотрела куда-то вверх. 

Неожиданно для себя Филип был почти счастлив, когда Эбби сначала прижала его к стене, вбиваясь в рот, а потом опрокинула на пол и уселась сверху, сужая его мир до своей вульвы и не оставляя ничего другого, как лизать ее. Давно забытое ощущение подчинения, давления и запах женского тела. Филип наслаждался: жесткой хваткой у себя в волосах, чувством беспомощности, неизбежностью происходящего. И, пусть это была не Хелен, ему так этого не хватало. Он зарывался языком в складки Эбби и посасывал ее клитор. Филипу не оставили выбора, его использовали, его хотели. Все остальное сейчас не имело значения, пока он работал языком, а Эбби содрогалась над ним, тягая за волосы, и даже эта боль была прекрасна.  
\- Филип, кто же знал, что ты - такая блядь, - Эбби лениво приподнялась, - с таким замечательным блядским ртом, - она провела большим пальцем по губам Филипа в своей смазке, скользнула между ними, подалась назад, толкнулась глубже. Филип застонал.  
\- Эмили, твоя очередь, - бросила Эбби. 

\- Извини, я не смогу, - Эбби не хотела расстраивать Коннора, но что она могла поделать. - Завтра у нас девичник: только я, Эмили и Джесс, поэтому как-нибудь в другой раз.  
На самом деле, не только, но Коннору было знать не обязательно. Филип, который в этот момент ждал его с ноутбуком под мышкой неподалеку и все слышал, казался невозмутимым. Но Эбби никак не могла отогнать мысль о влажном, умелом рте на своем клиторе. Естественно, это было просто невинное развлечение и ничего более - дважды в месяц втроем трахать Филипа в одной из его корпоративных квартир. 

_1 июля 2019_


	2. Chapter 2

Уже пару месяцев Филип чувствовал себя последней блядью и был от этого на вершине блаженства. Мало того, что он встречался с Эбби, Эмили и Джесс у себя на корпоративной квартире, они могли использовать его всякий раз, как он оказывался в ЦИА.  
Однажды его трахнули прямо в общей душевой, когда здание опустело, а они отмывались после долгого рабочего дня и очередной аномалии. А Филип ублажал их, стоя на коленях на кафельном полу, вылизывая вульвы, пока вода струилась ему в рот, мешаясь со смазкой. Ради такой возможности он стал наведываться в ЦИА куда чаще и по любому поводу, чем немало удивил Лестера. 

В назначенное время раздался звонок в дверь, и Филип впустил их внутрь.  
Все началось с Эбби. Она была в простом синем платье, которое ей невероятно шло, и возлежала на огромной кровати с бокалом в руке. С бокалом сока, разумеется. Они не хотели лишаться остроты ощущений раньше времени.  
Эбби села на край кровати, задрала платье и развела ноги, а Филип припал к ее вульве, стоя перед ней на коленях.  
\- Как же хорошо трахать мужика без заморочек, - Эбби пригубила бокал в одной руке, а другую запустила Филипу в волосы, направляя. - Коннор вечно ломается как фиалка, - Эбби прошлась ступней по спине Филипа, и тот застонал.  
Ему определенно повезло с главной командой ЦИА.

_2 июля 2019_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Фото Эбби](https://www.farfarawaysite.com/section/primeval/gallery4/hires/99.jpg)


	3. Chapter 3

Было поистине замечательно трахать Филипа дважды в месяц и каждый раз, как он появлялся в ЦИА. Эбби давно не чувствовала себя такой довольной. Ртом Филип творил чудеса и каждый раз улыбался, закрыв глаза и глотая ее соки, когда она кончала. И Эбби настолько привыкла к этим простым удовольствиям. Коннор и ее бывшие и сравниться не могли с энтузиазмом и мастерством Филипа. И чем дальше, тем больше Эбби хотелось благодарить его за каждый оргазм, пронзавший ее тело. Она с нежностью гладила Филипа по щеке, а он улыбался, и улыбка у него была очаровательная. Каждый рабочий день теперь превращался в игру, и Эбби ждала с предвкушением: появится ли Филип и что они для него придумают в этот раз. Она и не знала, что можно получать столько удовольствия с мужчиной.

Они уже готовились ко сну после очередного девичника, забравшись в постель и ожидая Филипа, когда тот вышел из душа с одним полотенцем на бедрах, но вместо того, чтобы присоединиться к ним, неожиданно включил восточную музыку и стал медленно покачивать бедрами в такт. И это было волшебно. У Эбби перехватило дыхание, она забыла обо всем и только ловила глазами движения Филипа, словно завороженная. А тот извивался и скользил по полу, и белоснежное полотенце на смуглом худом теле только подчеркивало его грацию. И под конец танца Эбби поняла, что хочет трахнуть Филипа снова. И не она одна. Поэтому вскоре Джесс сидела у него на лице, пока он неторопливо потирал клиторы Эбби и Эмили пальцами. После этого они провалились в сон в обнимку друг с другом.

Эбби лежала, распластавшись на кровати, свежая и распаренная после душа и наслаждалась отголосками недавнего оргазма. Она чувствовала себя совершенно счастливой и беззаботной, словно в другой жизни. И то, что Филип был ее начальником, не имело сейчас значения. Он был просто мужчиной, который подарил ей удовольствие. Где-то в глубине комнаты стонала Эмили в погоне за своей долей, а Джесс отправляла в рот виноградины одну за другой. Было тихо и спокойно, сгущались сумерки, по углам тускло сияли лампы в плетеных абажурах, отбрасывая замысловатые отсветы на стены и придавая таинственности. И в этой чужой квартире, в которой Эбби была едва ли десяток раз, она внезапно почувствовала себя дома. В эти субботние ночи она могла забыть обо всем и отдаваться ощущениям, дрейфовать в бесконечном океане удовольствия. А Филип, словно Шахерезада, рассказывал одну и ту же сказку - о ночи, что нежна и полна радости.

_4-5 июля 2019_


	4. Chapter 4

Филип проснулся в объятьях своих сотрудниц, ярко светило солнце, стояло воскресное утро, и он был совершенно счастлив. Какое-то время он лежал, прислушиваясь к их дыханию, потом Эбби требовательно потерлась во сне о его бедро. Филип повернулся к ней, проскользнул рукой меж ее бедер, нащупал клитор и стал обводить пальцами. Эбби задышала чаще, подалась к нему, сжала ноги и стала сильнее тереться о его руку. Потом, не открывая глаз, притянула его к себе в поцелуе, и он ловил ее вздохи, пока она не выгнулась и кончила ему на пальцы.

В этот момент заворочались остальные и тоже потребовали свою долю, а потому душ они принимали втроем. Филипа сначала лапали, прижав к кафельной стене, а потом трахали в рот, поставив на колени. И все это время Филип был почти неприлично счастлив. Кто бы знал, что его будут хотеть сразу три женщины, и он будет их всех удовлетворять. Ему нравилось вылизывать их душистые вульвы, пока они вытирались и кутались в пушистые халаты.

После он стоял у плиты на кухне, помешивая кофе в турке, пока Эбби обнимала его сзади, положив голову на плечо, а Эмили и Джесс ждали за столом. И ощущая руки Эбби на животе, Филип внезапно захотел, чтобы они вчетвером могли пожениться и он вот так варил кофе каждый день.

_17-18 февраля 2020_


	5. Chapter 5

Эбби смотрела на Филипа посреди комнаты и знала, что этой ночью он принадлежит им и можно делать с ним что угодно. От предвкушения внизу живота сладко сжалось. Эбби уже ощущала, как будет толкаться Филипу в рот, удерживая за волосы, прямо на этом полу или в постели.

Еще больше ей нравилось смотреть, как его берут другие. Это подчеркивало его покорность, его чувственность, когда он извивался под ними и в их руках. Это объединяло их и связывало, словно общая трапеза, словно таинство, к которому причастны только они, только здесь и сейчас, в этой комнате, они вкушают нечто редкое и ценное. Видят Филипа таким, каким не видит никто, как он беспомощно стонет и закатывает глаза.

И потом Эбби уже не может смотреть на него по-прежнему. Она замечает его хрупкость и уязвимость, не может отделаться от воспоминаний, как изгибалось худое тело, скрытое теперь дорогим костюмом, который Эбби так хочется сорвать, запустить руки под рубашку, чтобы снова извлечь хриплые стоны и ловить их ртом. Их общая тайна, их общий мир за пределами большого мира.

_2-9 марта 2020_


	6. Chapter 6

Филип вспомнил лицо Лестера, когда обронил на рождественском корпоративе, что уже полгода встречается с Эбби, Эмили и Джесс, а теперь они решили делать это открыто. Филип и так раздражал Лестера, и наверняка стал раздражать еще больше, потому что все это время резвился на его территории. Точнее, на своей, но Лестер никак не желал этого понять. Филип знал этот взгляд, взгляд на выскочку и самозванца, который зарвался. Одноклассники когда-то смотрели на Филипа так же, потому что ненавидели за мозги и презирали за худобу и цвет кожи, а о своих фантазиях Филип и вовсе помалкивал. И остро ощущал, что не вписывается в замкнутый мир подростков.

Благо, большой мир многое расставил по своим местам, но желание получить признание и бросить в лицо самодовольным окружающим свои успехи, так никуда и не делось. И только благодаря Хелен он понял, что может нравиться женщинам. А Эбби, Эмили и Джесс сами выбрали его, потому что он дал им то, чего не могли дать другие. А потому на изумление Лестера Филип ответил легкой улыбкой и пригубил бокал с шампанским, а потом спустился к своим девушкам в зал. И чувствуя их объятья, он был счастлив. Он хотел, чтобы сегодня, здесь и сейчас, все вокруг видели его счастье, и ничего не могли с этим сделать.

_29 марта 2020_


	7. Chapter 7

В детстве сказки убеждали Эбби, что она вырастит, встретит своего мужчину и станет для него единственной и неповторимой. И Эбби верила, что так и будет. Но теперь, расставшись с Коннором и деля Филипа с подругами, она испытывает лишь облегчение и свободу. Больше не нужно быть лучшей и самой-самой, достаточно быть собой, одной из, и не оправдывать постоянно чьи-то ожидания, софиты не направлены на тебя. Можно не скрываться от подруг, не ревновать и под рукой всегда отличный мужчина для секса. Эбби больше не хочет быть единственной и неповторимой.

Иногда она представляет, будто они - гарем Филипа, только наоборот, и он, как и подобает мужу, ублажает своих жен, уделяя внимание каждой в определенный день. И сегодня Филип танцует для Эбби. Она любуется его смуглым, почти безволосым телом, словно облитым молочным шоколадом. Бахрома на длинной кремовой юбке подрагивает при каждом движении, а Филип игриво выглядывает из-за платка в руках.

После Эбби целует Филипа медленно и упоительно, смакуя его полные губы, раскачиваясь на нем, пока его умелые, длинные пальцы обводят ее клитор и ласкают изнутри, и удовольствие разрастается. Филип словно перебирает струны, и Эбби остается только отзываться. Незадолго до оргазма она перехватывает руку Филипа, чтобы он не мог ее убрать. И когда сдерживаться больше невозможно, Эбби запрокидывает голову и стонет, чувствуя, как от низа живота расходятся волны, пронизывая все тело.

_31 марта - 8 апреля 2020_


	8. Chapter 8

Лето они провели в Италии. Филип снял шикарный номер на четверых с огромной кроватью, водил их по роскошным ресторанам, а по ночам отдавался, как в первый раз. Эмили смотрела, как Филип засыпает рядом, и понимала, что не зря шагнула в аномалию в девятнадцатом веке. Она и не думала, что с тех пор захочет назвать хоть одного мужчину своим мужем. Но Филип все изменил, она хотела быть с ним, хотела защищать его. Он принадлежал ей, он доверялся ей. Он позволял делать с собой немыслимое для мужчин ее эпохи. Эмили так привыкла бороться и выживать, но Филип пробуждал в ней нежность. С ним она чувствовал себя живой.

Однажды, когда Филип пошел в душ последним, а Эбби и Джесс уже уснули, Эмили выскользнула из-под одеяла и последовала за ним. Темная фигура Филипа хорошо выделялась на фоне белой плитки. Эмили шагнула под горячие струи рядом, обняла его, прижала к себе, нашла пальцами его губы, и Филип впустил ее внутрь. Отчего у Эмили жарко забилось внизу живота. Она приникла к шее Филипа поцелуем, снова и снова, слизывая капли воды и слушая его тихие стоны.

_14-15 апреля 2020_


	9. Chapter 9

Филип хотел принадлежать Эбби, Эмили и Джесс по-настоящему. Но его состояние и закон делали это затруднительным. Тогда Филип предложил просто обменяться кольцами - платиновыми, усыпанными алмазной крошкой. Он замечал, как на них вчетвером смотрят в аэропортах и ресторанах, но все вопросительные и недоуменные взгляды тут же сменялись улыбкой при виде его кредитки. Это походило на мечту многих мужчин, но вряд ли они представляли, сколько усилий и времени нужно, чтобы ухаживать за тремя женщинами, на самом деле. И что каждую неделю Филип несколько часов упражняется перед зеркалом в танце.

_28-30 апреля 2020_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [MEME: Новый начальник](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844962) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90)




End file.
